


To Whatever End

by SoftObsidian74



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftObsidian74/pseuds/SoftObsidian74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breaking up is never easy, even when you know the relationship is doomed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Whatever End

**Author's Note:**

> [ ](http://s289.photobucket.com/user/SoftObsidian74/media/DDwinner1-1-2.png.html)

I sit in the bleachers, waiting. He always shows after everyone leaves. 

Funny how it started. Last October, following our match with Ravenclaw, I stayed on the pitch, reliving my winning save. When I looked up, he was there, watching me. I expected an insult, but instead, he said, “Good save today, Weasley.”

I didn’t trust his politeness. He hated me, and I hated him. It had always been that way. At least it used to be. 

That was over six months ago, and now, I don’t know what to feel. Every time we meet up, I break it off with him–in my head. My mouth never cooperates.

I’ve grown to like his backhanded compliments, that challenging grey stare, and those surprisingly tender kisses. They’re all mine. For now. 

I know I need to let him go. It’s all going to end badly, especially for him and his lot. 

He’s on the wrong side, and I’m on Harry’s. 

“Daydreaming again, Weasley?” He startles me. 

I look up, squinting. The sun hangs just above his blond crown, giving him an undeserved halo. 

“That was a pretty good match,” I say.

“Don’t patronize me, Weasel. We lost. Remember our agreement: brutal honesty. Save your thoughtful lies for Granger.”

“Fine. You guys really stunk up the pitch today.”

He gives me that impossibly sexy smirk again. “Much better. Now, where to?” 

I summon all of my nerve. “Nowhere, Malfoy. We can’t do this anymore."

He chuckles. “Getting scared again, Weasley? Stop worrying about the future and live for today. That’s all we’re promised, anyway. Come, fly with me.”

He turns, walking down to the pitch. Every step he takes away from me weakens my resolve.

One day, this really will end. I don't know when or how, but for now, I follow.


End file.
